You and me
by dixonreedus
Summary: Daryl y Beth huyen juntos de la prisión. El tiempo avanza y su relación comienza a afianzarse cada vez más. Ambos se descubren en el otro y juntos tratarán de vivir aquello que les sucede de la mejor manera teniendo en cuenta el contexto en el que están inmersos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Los días pasaban y el silencio se había hecho costumbre entre ellos. Las miradas de Beth hacia Daryl eran cada vez más frecuentes, la chica intentaba establecer una conexión con el cazador pero este se encontraba devastado luego del atentado sufrido en la prisión. Él no entendía como Beth luego de perder a su padre seguía manteniendo sus esperanzas en un mundo que, según él, ya no valía la pena.

Daryl comenzó a notar que Beth no era una simple niñita que necesitaba de otros para sobrevivir, ella le demostró que podía defenderse y mantenerse de pie sin depender constantemente de él. Así comprendió que el tiempo transcurrido desde que todo comenzó fue mucho, Beth había pasado de ser una niña asustada a una mujer responsable con su vida y con la de los demás. Ella se mantenía firme en su pensamiento de que no solo ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la prisión sino que podían existir otros y ellos debían encontrarlos. Por su lado, Daryl solo pensaba en sobrevivir ese día.

Varias semanas después de la tragedia que separo al grupo, Daryl y Beth lograron encontrar una vieja cabaña que parecía ser lo suficientemente segura para permanecer al menos unos días. Los caminantes con los que se toparon en el último tiempo no fueron muchos y sus cuerpos estaban tan destruidos que no les fue difícil deshacerse de ellos.

Una vez dentro de la casa, esta mostraba signos de haber estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, y si bien, no fueron muchas las provisiones que encontraron dentro, Daryl y su instinto de cazador experimentado no tardaría en encontrar algún animal que les serviría para satisfacer su apetito. La cabaña estaba escondida en medio del bosque y aunque esto era peligroso ante un ataque, Beth se sentía muy entusiasmada con permanecer allí un largo periodo. Este sitio era el más civilizado que habían habitado luego de su salida de la granja Greene y era muy notorio que quienes allí habitaban cuidaban del lugar, ya que más allá del tiempo transcurrido, y que la vegetación se fundió en su estructura haciéndose una, la cabaña no perdió su esencia hogareña.

Ambos hicieron lo posible para asegurarla, tapiaron ventanas y puertas, colocaron aquellos recipientes de comida enlatada que encontraron y los ataron alrededor de la casa, de esta forma podrían oír la presencia de cualquiera que quisiera acercarse. Daryl podía notar como la chica se empeñaba en ordenar todo dentro de la casa como si nada sucediera afuera, como si nada pudiera hacer que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debieran salir huyendo de allí.

Durante su primera noche ninguno logro descansar. Se mantenían pendientes, atentos, mirando fijamente hacia el bosque, como esperando que lo malo sucediera, pero la noche transcurrió tranquila. El sol comenzó a asomarse por las rendijas de las ventanas anunciando la llegada del amanecer. Como de costumbre Daryl recogió su ballesta y dispuesto a salir de caza noto que la chica Greene se encontraba detrás de el.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó el cazador.

-voy contigo, como siempre- respondió Beth mirándolo asombrada ya que ella continuamente lo acompañaba en sus momentos de caza.

- pensé que preferirías quedarte- dijo Daryl.

- entonces pensaste mal- dijo ella con un tono risueño y con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro.

- como quieras- gruño él.

Al terminar, habían conseguido cazar varios conejos que les servirían para pasar ese día y el siguiente. Daryl quedo sorprendido al notar que las trampas de Beth daban resultado.

Al llegar a la cabaña y controlar que todo estuviera en orden, la chica se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo con algunos enlatados que había encontrado y la carne del animal recién cazado. Él la observaba desde la ventana y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Beth era de esas pocas personas que iluminaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, por más horrendo que este fuese.

Un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a surgir en el interior del cazador, algo incomprensible para él. Sabia que no podía permitírselo… _pero ya era tarde_…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2.** _

Beth y Daryl se mostraban cada vez más unidos. La chica lo acompañaba en sus cacerías diarias, acción que ya no sorprendía al cazador, es más, parecía agradarle.

Ella comenzó a notar que él confiaba cada día más en ella y eso la hacia sentir bien, ya que él era lo único que tenía y si bien guardaba esperanzas de encontrar vivos a los integrantes de la prisión, intentaba no agobiar a Daryl, porque él se encontraba sin esperanzas de hacerlo. Beth sabia que detrás de esa fortaleza impenetrable que él mostraba se encontraba un ser sensible a los sentimientos ajenos. Ella recordó como dirigió la búsqueda de Sofía y como le sirvió de apoyo a Carol. También recordó con la alegría que había recibido a Judith cuando Rick no se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo y estaba segura de que el corazón de Daryl era enorme.

_Durante los primeros viajes en busca de provisiones él sólo hablaba con ella para acordar cómo actuarían si algo se saliera de control, esto incluía la posible llegada de caminantes como de personas. Luego de que el Gobernador arrasara con todo el esfuerzo del grupo y acabara con los sueños de una vida tranquila, ellos sabían que no podían confiar en todos. Aún así, Beth tenía la esperanza de cruzarse con gente buena, con personas como su padre, como Rick, como Daryl…. _

Un mes después de su llegada a la cabaña ésta se encontraba asegurada. El cazador sabía que no lo hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de la más joven de las Greene y sentía que debía decirle algo. Ella se mostro valiente al enfrentarse a los muertos, aunque muchas veces él debió acudir a su ayuda. Para Daryl, era una sorpresa que no se excusara jamás de realizar algunas de las tareas que él, autoritariamente, le ordenaba. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a colaborar. Beth era todo un descubrimiento. Siempre pensó que ella sería una carga para él y que terminaría muriendo rápidamente. Nunca se empeño en conocerla ni en su estadía en la prisión, ni en los días que siguieron a la caída de la misma. Ahora todo era diferente, eran sólo ellos dos.

_Los primeros días Daryl se mostro frío y distante, casi no le dirigía la palabra y podía ver como esto la afligía. Comprendió que debía cambiar su actitud y aceptar la ayuda que ella le había brindado en múltiples ocasiones. Beth había sobrevivido y él era consciente que debía tomarla en serio._

Mientras se encontraba sentada en unode los escalones de la cabaña Daryl la observaba desde la puerta de entrada sin que ella se percatara de su presencia. Él la notaba nerviosa, como si miles de pensamientos rondaran por su mente y buscaran ser atendidos al mismo tiempo. Vio como unas pocas lágrimas rodeaban su rostro y recordó cuando, luego de la muerte de Zach, le había dicho que ya no lloraba ni lloraría más, pero con lo que sucedió en la prisión aquel día, la muerte de sus padre en manos del Gobernador, la perdida de los niños, de todos a los que consideraban su familia, era demasiado. Si para él era un capítulo doloroso no podía imaginarse lo terrible que había sido para ella. Daryl ya no albergaba dentro de sí ninguna esperanza, no sólo de encontrar sobrevivientes de la prisión sino que descreía de este mundo. Él sabía que ella no pensaba igual y que había callado esos sentimientos para no confrontar con él y que eso la consumía por dentro.

(Daryl se acerca a ella).

—hey —él la saluda tímidamente.

—hey— dice ella secando las lágrimas de su rostro.

— ¿qué hacías? —indaga el cazador.

—recordaba — dice, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bosque que los rodeaba.—Pensaba en mi padre y mi madre, en cómo se conocieron (sonríe). — ¿Sabías que mi madre era casada? (Daryl la mira sorprendido y se sienta a su lado). —Ella ya tenía a Shawn, el era pequeño y su padre los maltrataba. Mi madre huyó y tiempo después conoció a mi padre. Siempre nos decía que la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron, ella supo que él sería el amor de su vida— enuncia con una gran sonrisa. — Después de perder a la madre de Maggie él no creía que volvería a enamorarse. Él era un desastre, había pasado mucho tiempo deprimido y se dedico a beber para ahogar sus penas. Creo que ambos se salvaron mutuamente.

— tu padre era una gran persona— dice Daryl, quien había escuchado muy atento el relato.

—si, lo era. Era el mejor— dice mirando al cazador. —Tú también lo eres. No sólo por estar aquí conmigo y no haberme dejado, sino porque como Rick, nos mantuviste a salvo, nos protegiste desde el comienzo. Fue una bendición para mi familia que nos hayan encontrado (sus ojos no dejan de mirar a los del hombre). Mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de ambos.

— ¿orgulloso? No lo creo— afirma Daryl alejándose unos metros de su lugar. —Nosotros fallamos. Debimos esforzarnos más, luchar con más fuerza.

— Daryl, todos hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. El Gobernador nos tomo por sorpresa, pero yo se muy bien que no podemos ser los únicos sobrevivientes, que ellos están perdidos y que pronto vamos a encontrarlos.

— yo no sé— dispara él. —Sólo sé que lo que tengo esta aquí, esta puta cabaña y a ti con esas ideas estúpidas.

—tu sabes que no son estupideces, ¿cómo puedes rendirte ahora?, dice Beth acercándose a él. —Rick, Michonne, Maggie, los demás, ellos podrían estar buscándonos. — Daryl se mostraba muy enojado con los dichos de ella.

—tú no entiendes niña! — se acerca a ella, señalándola con dedo de manera agresiva.

—te equivocas!, claro que lo entiendo! Entiendo que te sientes responsable por no haber sido capaz de encontrar al Gobernador cuando lo buscabas. Entiendo de tu miedo a fracasar buscando a los demás. — le grita.

—yo no le temo a nada— afirmó.

—si tienes miedo!, y no hay nada de malo en eso— dice Beth tomando una de las manos del cazador. —Se que estas cansado de luchar, que lo has hecho desde siempre, pero yo estoy aquí Daryl… contigo y no voy dejarte, pero sabes que debemos continuar.

Las palabras de Beth estremecieron a Daryl. ¿Ahora era ella quien se convertía en su sostén? ¿Esa chica que una vez intento suicidarse le estaba hablando de vivir? El entendió que debía ponerse de pie, dejar de ser un fantasma para volver a ser ese hombre que era en la prisión.

Luego de ese día, después de que Beth lo enfrentara haciéndolo entrar en razón, ya nada fue igual.

* * *

_**Hola lectores!Este es el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic así que sepan disculpar si mi escritura no es lo suficientemente buena aún pero espero mejorar. Gracias a Tania Ibarbia, Deni Wayne Haddock Dixon, Nat-Marie y Bloomerflaur por sus reviews (corregí lo de los guiones, je). Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3._**

No podía quitar su vista de ella. La miraba. Ella era simplemente hermosa. Su rostro, su piel, su cuerpo, su cabello, todo en ella se veía perfecto. Daryl entendía que Beth ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer, una muy bella.

Beth despierta y nota que el cazador se encontraba a su lado. Ella le sonríe y recibe la misma respuesta por parte de él. Daryl había cambiado mucho y ella no entendía muy bien cuál era la razón de su cambio. ¿Sería posible que ella hubiera provocado esto en él, en Daryl Dixon? Ella no lo creía posible, pero extrañamente le encantaba pensar en que ella era la razón.

—Pronto amanecerá— dijo él manteniendo su vos baja. —Debemos salir ahora… son muchos días de caminata.

Anteriormente, Beth había encontrado un mapa en el que creían haber localizado un pueblo no muy lejos de donde estaban, pero esto era un supuesto ya que ellos no estaban muy seguros de su localización actual.

Tiempo atrás, Daryl no hubiera aceptado ir a la carrera de un nuevo lugar, mucho menos después de haber asegurado tan bien esa vieja cabaña, pero luego de escuchar a Beth, sabía que debían seguir. La chica ya tenía los bolsos preparados. Habían almacenado suficiente comida y agua para el viaje.

Ambos se internan en aquel bosque, testigo de sus primeros días luego de la caída de la prisión.

— ¿Cómo crees que vamos? — le pregunta ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Beth no podía evitar dar muestras de su felicidad. Ellos estaban en movimiento y eso la ilusionaba ya que pensaba que podrían encontrar algún rastro de los demás. Ella no los olvidaba, así que se mantenía alerta.

—Pronto deberíamos salir a las vías del tren— le respondió señalando con un movimiento torpe hacia adelante.

—Perfecto- exclamó Beth aligerando su paso.

La noche se acercaba y el camino se les había hecho más largo de lo esperado. Pudieron divisar las vías y cerca de ellas una gran construcción abandonada donde podrían descansar antes de continuar. Sabían que el pueblo no estaba muy lejos.

Dentro del edificio debieron acabar con algunos caminantes que se interponían en su camino. Daryl se mostró preocupado. Atacaba a los muertos sin dejar de ver en que situación se encontraba la joven Greene. Pero Beth luchó como nunca antes. Ella no podía defraudar al cazador. Además le había prometido nunca abandonarlo y ella siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

* * *

**Hola lectores, les dejo un nuevo capítulo,más corto pero previo a lo que sucederá esa noche en aquel edificio cercano a las vías de tren... Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

El ruido de la puerta de acero resonó con fuerza luego de que Daryl la empujara.

— Vamos, por aquí— le señalaba a Beth, quien acudió rápidamente.

El edificio era una especie de taller abandonado. Había herramientas y otros elementos esparcidos por doquier. Acomodaron sus bolsos a un lado mientras se aseguraban de sellar puertas y ventanas.

—Creo que esta listo— dice Daryl. Beth asiente con una gran sonrisa.

— Estaremos a salvo por esta noche y por la mañana retomaremos viaje— afirma el cazador. La chica no emite comentario, sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Daryl encuentra unas mantas dañadas y algo sucias y las coloca sobre el piso.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunta ella.

— Es para ti, debes dormir un poco. Yo me encargaré de hacer guardia— dice Daryl, mostrándose algo nervioso y torpe al hablar. Claramente esta clase de atenciones no eran muy comunes en hombres como él. Es más, ni él mismo entendía el por qué, aunque esto era una mentira, muy dentro suyo sabía que su cambio de actitud tenía nombre… Beth Greene.

Por su parte, ella estaba sorprendida. Notaba como el cazador no la perdía de vista ni por un segundo, sentía su mirada sobre ella todo el tiempo y si bien le había dejado en claro que podía cuidarse sola, el hecho que él la cuidara de cualquier peligro le agradaba.

— Descansa tú, yo estoy bien, pero agradezco tu gesto— le dice en tono risueño y sonriente.

Daryl gruñe. — Es en vano discutir contigo Greene— dijo él.

— Si, ya tome la decisión. Tú duermes, yo vigilo— le respondió.

Daryl caminó hacia su improvisada cama dejando cerca de él a su inseparable ballesta. Apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos y cayó rendido antes de lo pensado. El cansancio acumulado se hacia notar. Beth podía ver, por primera vez, al cazador tomarse unas horas para él, ya que nunca le permitió a ella hacer las guardias y sus ratos de descanso eran eso, sólo minutos.

La chica estaba hipnotizada. Lo veía dormir. Parecía tan vulnerable, tan pacífico, pero ella no olvidaba que aquel hombre era Daryl Dixon, el hombre más fuerte que había conocido jamás. Esas nuevas sensaciones resurgieron dentro de la más joven de las Greene, y ella lo sabía. Sabía que aquel hombre que tomó su mano y la había ayudado a salir de la prisión, que en un principio se porto como un imbécil con ella, era ahora lo más importante que tenía. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de emoción. Acaso ¿sería posible que ambos compartieran el mismo sentimiento?, se preguntaba. Beth sonrió para si misma, parecía descreer que algo así fuera posible. Daryl Dixon sólo la veía como una chica más a quien proteger, sólo eso. Siempre la vería como una niña.

Beth vuelve a concentrarse en su tarea, esquivando su mirada del hombre. Ella no había notado que el cazador ya había despertado y al verla hundida en sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia ella tocando uno de sus hombros con su mano. Beth se sobresalto y él pudo sentir el fuego que sus cuerpos emanaban y lo nervioso que ambos se encontraban con ese mínimo contacto.

Los ojos de ella se posaron en los de él. En ese pequeño instante recordó lo que la chica le platicó acerca del sentimiento que sus padres sintieron cuando se vieron cada uno en los ojos del otro. Ahora podía decir para sus adentros que se estaba enamorando por primera vez…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Ella lo hubiera dado todo porque ese instante durara una eternidad. Podía perderse en los ojos de ese hombre por siglos. Él lo valía. Valía cada latido de su corazón, cada suspiro… Por un momento pensó en besarlo pero se acobardo rápidamente quitando esa idea de su cabeza. Jamás lograría reponerse si él llegaba a rechazarla, y en su mente esa era la única opción válida. Trataba de auto convencerse de que no era lo suficientemente mujer para que él llegara a sentir algo tan profundo, como lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Pensaba en que alguien como Carol podía ser la indicada para satisfacer todo lo que él necesitaba, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Pero esto la hacia caer en una continua contradicción. Por un lado, sabía que era mucho más joven que él, que sus experiencias eran pocas y nulas en algunos aspectos de la vida, pero ella realmente lo amaba y ese amor crecía con cada mirada, cada roce, cada palabra…Desde el fondo de su corazón sabía que podía hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo que esa sería su misión más sagrada. Pero por otra parte, Daryl era especial, una de esas personas de entre miles y ella no se sentía merecedora de un hombre así.

Él no podía dejar que ella lo lastimara. Una muchacha como Beth no era ni una remota posibilidad en su vida. ¿Cómo podría alguien como ella amar a alguien como él? , se preguntaba. Daryl se sentía un maldito bueno para nada, un estúpido ignorante sin nada que poder ofrecer, ni antes ni ahora. Toda su vida había sido una porquería mientras que la de ella había sido un cuento de hadas. Ella era una princesa inalcanzable, una mujer que jamás lo tomaría en cuenta. Siempre se la había pasado corriendo detrás de su hermano como un estúpido. Procuró alejar a todos los que intentaron acercársele, y aunque una vez que se incorporó al grupo, y éste se convirtió en su familia, su actitud cambio, nunca nadie se había acercado a él tanto como lo había echo Beth.

Pero ella era luz y él oscuridad. Pensaba que no sería bueno para ella estar con alguien como él, pero al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en que nadie se le acercara. Sería egoísta de su parte pero no permitiría que nadie tomara el lugar que, según él, nunca le sería correspondido.

Beth era su chica, la única por la que daría su vida, aunque ella no iba a saberlo jamás. Él se sentía un cobarde. Un hombre que había podido eliminar a cientos de muertos que se toparon en su camino, pero que temía expresar su sentir a aquella chica que con su fortaleza, belleza, sencillez e ingenuidad, por momentos, había podido robarle por completo su corazón… por que éste ya no le pertenecía más…era de ella y de nadie más.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

La tensión entre ellos era muy rara. Se miraban y sonreían torpemente pero ninguno había emitido sonido. Habían caminado por horas hasta que por fin unas pequeñas casas se divisaban a unos metros. Al llegar al pueblo éste se veía aún peor de lo que imaginaban. Daryl podía ver la decepción en el rostro de Beth. Ella realmente pensó en encontrar a algún sobreviviente allí pero el lugar estaba destruido. Vidrios rotos, puertas destrozadas, restos de caminantes esparcidos por todas partes y el recuerdo de la prisión no se hizo esperar.

Daryl tomó a Beth de la mano y ésta volvió en sí.

— Vamos, debemos ver si queda algo que podamos utilizar— dijo el cazador.

—No creo que encontremos mucho— dijo la chica negando con su cabeza.

— Entremos allí— le señalo él llevando su mano hacia una especie de tienda detrás de la plaza central. El pueblo no era grande, todo lo contrario. Contaba con una plaza, unos cuantos negocios, una iglesia y varias casas. Pero por el nivel de abandonó y destrucción era más que obvio que el lugar fue saqueado en los primeros momentos de la epidemia.

En la tienda el cazador pudo divisar algunas sogas y papeles que le servirían para hacer alguna fogata. No había ningún rastro de comida o agua. Lo mismo se repitió en las casas. Ya todo había sido tomado sólo quedaba basura.

Daryl estaba furioso. Sus pies se balanceaban de un lado a otro y su boca balbuceaba palabras que Beth no llegaba a entender.

—Daryl? — dice ella. —Todavía no revisamos la iglesia, vayamos allí y descansemos un poco— dijo con su voz más conciliadora ya que entendía el enojo del cazador. El hombre asintió con su cabeza.

A él le había costado ingresar, parecía que la puerta estaba trabada por dentro. Él advierte a Beth para que este alerta. Después de forzar la entrada su sorpresa fue inmensa. El lugar se encontraba en buen estado por dentro, limpio y habitable. Beth señala a Daryl hacia el altar.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué buscan? — dijo el hombre parado detrás del altar. Él se mostraba bastante nervioso, podían ver su cuerpo templar.

— No tengas miedo— dijo Beth, tomando del brazo a Daryl para que éste bajara su ballesta.

— ¿Qué quieren? — exclamó el hombre.

— No vamos a hacerte daño, él es Daryl y mi nombre es Beth— dijo la chica. — Vinimos aquí en busca de nuestro grupo y suministros— dijo ella.

El hombre se acerco a ellos y ahora ya más tranquilo se presento. Dijo que su nombre era Gabriel y que era el sacerdote del pueblo.

— ¿Y estas sólo aquí?- indagó Daryl.

— No. Hace un tiempo llegaron unos hombres, ellos... — el Padre Gabriel cayó rápidamente, pero continúo un segundo después. — Ellos salieron de caza, no creo que sea bueno que los encuentren aquí, especialmente por ti— dijo mirando fijamente a Beth. El cuerpo de Daryl se tenso. Sus músculos, su rostro. Su respiración se acelero. Miro a Beth y ella a él.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

Ella no era débil, ya lo había demostrado. No saldría huyendo de la iglesia sólo por una suposición del sacerdote. Ella creía que éste exageraba pero Daryl, en cambio, no pensaba igual.

-Esos hombres son salvajes, no tendrían consideración de una niña como tú- dijo Gabriel. -Yo sigo pensando que si me dejaron vivo es porque planean hacer algo conmigo, no porque hayan tenido buena voluntad- les dijo a ambos.

El cazador no iba a arriesgar sus vidas por unos cuantos desgraciados, tal vez antes no hubiera actuado así, pero ahora estaba Beth y debía alejarla de cualquier peligro. Él entendía que podían hacerle mucho daño y eso jamás lo permitiría.

-¿Hay algún otro sitio seguro donde podríamos quedarnos?- indaga el cazador. Beth le lanza una mirada de enojo sin recibir respuesta. Ella no quería marcharse, todo lo contrario. Hace meses que no se habían topado con ningún ser humano. La chica tenía intensiones de quedarse a conversar con el Padre Gabriel pero fue obligada a desistir luego de la negativa de Daryl y el miedo del sacerdote de que los encontrarán allí. Este último repetía que no sería capaz de cargar con la muerte de más personas.

Ante esta situación el Padre los provee de unas mantas limpias ya que la noche prometía tornarse muy fría. El hombre les pide que se queden en una de las casas más alejadas a la iglesia, ya que sabe que los hombres no repararán en controlar las viviendas de nuevo. Lo más probable es que después de cazar regresarán allí ya que era el lugar más seguro del pueblo.

Sin perder tiempo los sobrevivientes caminan hacia la casa. Algo que preocupaba a Daryl era el no poder asegurar la casa por fuera ya que podrían notarlo pero de todas formas si lo habían echo por dentro.

Daryl tenía un mal presentimiento. Beth podía ver cómo su cuerpo y su voz se tenzaron. Él estaba inquieto. Hacia guardia tratando de visualizar a los hombres pero estaban demasiado alejados de la iglesia y eso se tornaba imposible.

- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?, vas a congelarte- le dice la chica, pero el cazador no la escucha, se encontraba muy concentrado vigilando. De repente se acerca y envuelve al cazador con una de las mantas quedando ella también atrapada en la misma. Daryl se vió sorprendido. Pudo sentir como las manos de la chica tocaban sus brazos. De pronto ella estaba a unos centímetros de él, con sus enormes ojos azules mirándolo, y sus finos labios tentándolo locamente. Ella lo tomó por las manos.

- ¿Estas preocupado verdad?- dijo Beth. -Siento mucho mi comportamiento de hoy, es que hacía tantos meses que no habíamos visto ni hablado con otra persona, que sólo quería charlar con alguien más... escuchar otra voz- pronunció la chica.

- ¿Acaso mi voz te molesta?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Claro que no!, tu voz es muy bonita. Además nunca me quejaría de ti- dijo ella.

- ¿Bonita?, ayyy Greene... - dijo él. - Tus conceptos de belleza son muy raros- expreso el cazador con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Beth se sonrojó, pero sin dejar de observarlo, le dijo que muchas veces las personas no se dan cuenta de lo hermosa que son. Haciendo clara alusión al cazador.

- ¿Acaso vez algo de belleza en mi?- dijo Daryl tímida pero sarcásticamente. Para cuando levanto la vista ella lo estaba mirando. Él no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso. ¿Realmente le había preguntado a Beth Greene si lo consideraba hermoso?. Se sentía un tonto por haber pronunciado esas palabras. La respuesta de la pequeña Greene no se hizo esperar.

- Siempre- respondió ella. -Siempre vi la belleza que habitada en ti y no me refiero sólo a lo físico, porque no hay dudas de que eres guapo- dijo rapidamente y sin pensarlo. -Sino a tu interior- expreso la chica mientras mordía su labio.

Ambos sabían que la charla estaba avanzando hacia lugares nunca antes explorado por ellos en sus conversaciones anteriores.

Luego de la respuesta de Beth el silencio fue quien dominó la situación. ¿El hombre había escuchado bien?¿Ella lo consideraba una bella persona y no un bueno para nada como el pensaba?. Su corazón se aceleró de golpe. Sentía como su mente y su corazón pedían a gritos que actúe. Y así lo hizo... Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se acerco a su rostro. Podía ver como el pecho de Beth se aceleraba y sus manos no encontraban destino. Él supo que ella también quería aquello que él jamás penso iba a suceder pero que se encontraba a punto de hacer.

El cazador apoyo sus labios lo más tiernamente posible, no quería ser rudo aunque la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella lo superaba completamente.

Pudo ver que era correspondido. Su pequeña Greene lo besaba como nunca nadie lo había echo. Olvidaron todo y se entregaron el uno al otro. En ese momento no existía nada más. No había dolor, ni muerte, ni penas... Sólo amor... Su amor.

…

hola lectores y lectoras! Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y que comprendan que lo escribi desde el celu así que apenas pueda hare las correcciones correspondientes. Las ganas de escribir el capítulo me ganaron y tuve que hacerlo... Muchos besos para tod s...

Page 2 of 2


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Ellos se besaron. No lo pensaron y dejaron que sus labios expresaran su sentir. Realmente se querian pero ese momento finalizó cuando unas voces sonaron a lo lejos haciendo que el cazador de sobresaltara.

- ¿qué sucede?.- dijo Beth.

- escuche algo.- le indicó Daryl poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca en señal de silencio. Beth lo obedeció.

- son ellos.- exclamó. Daryl pudo oirlos reir, mientras se empujaban entre ellos. Eran cinco hombres adultos y dedujo que quien iba por delante era su líder. No se veían amistosos.

El grupo se detuvo sorpresibamente antes de ingresar a la iglesia. Ellos notaron que la puerta habia sido forzada.

Beth logró ver que todos levantaron sus armas en señal de defensa. Luego solo tres de ellos avanzaron mientras los demás se quedaron en la puerta.

- Padre, Padre, Padre... ¿acaso tenemos visitas?.- dijo Joe mirando fuertemente a Gabriel. Él lo negó en un principio pero bastaron unos pocos minutos y algunos golpes para que confesara la presencia de Beth y Daryl en el lugar.

- así que tenemos visita!.- dijo el hombre mirando a su compañero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- vamos! tenemos que ser educados y darles la bienvenida.-pronunció mientras caminaba a informar al resto.

Daryl temía por Beth. No podía dejar que algo le pasara. Él conocía a ese tipo de hombres y sabía que no tendrían límites si la encontraban. Debían salir de allí cuanto antes. Aunque lo intentaron se vieron rodeados por el grupo a unos metros de la casa en la que se encontraban ocultos.

-acaso se iban sin despedirse.- dijo uno de los hombres. -Mi nombre es Joe y este, como pueden ver, es mi grupo.- dijo señalando al resto.

Daryl los observaba sin bajar la guardia ni por un segundo. En su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Beth. Él intentaba protegerla ubicandose en frente, no quería que los ojos de esos malditos se posaran en ella.

-puedes bajar tu ballesta porque no vamos a lastimarlos, además con las pocas flechas con las que cuentas no podrías hacer mucho aunque quisieras.- exclamó Joe.

- no queremos problemas, sólo queremos pasar la noche para luego irnos.- afirmó Beth.

Los músculos de Daryl se palabras de ella resonaron en la noche llamando la atención de los hombres, al contrario de lo que el cazador buscaba.

Joe corrió su mirada hacia la chica así como el resto del grupo. -Que hermosa niña tienes allí escondida cazador.- exclamó mientras Beth retrocedía unos pasos.

-no se te acurra acercarte!.- ultimó Daryl. Él sabía que estaba en desventaja.

Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Beth por detrás tocando su cintura. Ella se sobresató y el cazador no dudo en enfrentarse al hombre a golpes mientras otro sostenía a la chica por los hombros.

Joe reía observando el espectáculo en el que su compañero perdía ante los puños de Daryl.

-Ok Len, ya es suficiente.- ordenó el hombre e indicó al resto que los separara.

Daryl estaba agitado pero ileso, no así Len quien había recibido una gran golpiza.

- él es muy fuerte señorita- dijo mirando a Beth que se encontraba ahora junto a Daryl sosteniendo su mano.

-¿qué haremos con ellos?- pronunció uno de los hombres.

- por ahora nada. Dejaremos que descansen.-dijo el líder. Daryl y Beth se mostraron sorprendidos.

- desde un principio les dije que no ibamos a lastimarlos.-Pido perdón por la reacción de Len, es un estúpido y será castigado por su actitud.-comentó.

-aquí tenemos reglas y nadie puede tomar lo que antes no ha reclamado y es muy obvio que usted reclamó a la niña para sí mismo.- dijo uno de los hombres quien se presento como Mark.

Joe indica a su grupo retirarse pero antes les indica a los sobrevivientes volver a la iglesia y quedarse allí.

- nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino.- afirma fuertemente Daryl.

-no no no cazador, no es un pedido, es una orden.- dijo Joe mientras se retiraba observando a Daryl y Beth.

_**Hola, hola. Mil perdones por la calidad de este capítulo espero que el próximo sea mucho mejor. Continúo escribiendo desde el celular ya que tengo problemas con mi computadora y eso hace más dificultosa la escritura. Les mando un saludo enorme a quienes leen este fanfic y calculo que bajaré dos capítulos más esta semana. Abrazos!**_


End file.
